Rufio Lazuli
Lazuli Rufio(VLM155) was born on January 29, 2009 in the Lazuli. His mother was Young and his father was Wollow. Rufio was born in a large litter of five pups, his litter-mates were his two brothers named Finnlex(VLM151) and Chuck Norris(VLM153) and two sisters named Sammy Jo(VLF150) and Bernie(VLF152). All five pups survived their first few weeks and started to forage with the adults. Two months after the pups were born the Lazuli encountered the Hoppla Mob and all five pups survived, probably because the Lazuli were much larger than the Hoppla who most likely ran away. In early 2010, Rufio's father Wollow was overthrown by his cousin Rufus who became the new dominant male. Rufio and his litter-mates survived to their first year and probably the last litter fathered by Wollow. Rufio started to help out around the mob by babysitting and keep sentry. He also like most young males started to rove and his father some times joined him. Sammy Jo was evicted and disappared in late 2010. In early 2011 Chuck Norris disappeared along with Soul Hudson. Rufio and his sister Bernie were the last of their litter still in the Lazuli. In mid 2011 Wollow disappeared. Rufio stayed in the Lazli a little longer helping his mother with her pups and taking guard post. In October 2011, he went roving along with his older brother Franz and younger brother Brea at the JaXX where they ran into three evicted females. Cavemen The males stayed with the females and formed the Cave Men Mob. The oldest of the females Dikkop became the dominant female however male dominance was no so clear. Two of the JaXX females left the group while a wild male Pet joined the group. Finally Franz established dominance over the other males. Dikkop gave birth but all the pups were lost. In May Fanz was injured and disappeared, assumed to be dead, leaving the dominant male position open. No one took dominance right away, and Rufio even went roving. When he returned, his brother Brea nor Pet had tried to take dominance. Rufio was the oldest of the males now so he started to assert his dominance and the other two males submitted to him. Rufio became the new dominant male of the Cave Men next to Dikkop. In September 2012 his older brother Snowy, Dis-Grace and Cagliostro joined the group, however Dis-Grace and Cagliostro soon left and rejoined the Lazuli. Snowy took dominance from Rufio. Soon after this things started to go from bad to worse with the lost of the Cave Men litter and in February 2013 Dikkop disappeared probably because of the ongoing drought and lack of rain. Snowy and Pet soon returned to Lazuli but Pet soon returned. Rufio, Brea and Pet started to rove with no females in the group and the death of the last remaining pup. Rufio was fitted with a radio collar so the males could be tracked. In April, Snowy rejoined the male and together they visited several groups including the JaXX, Toyota and Whiskers. Rufio aand the other Cave Men males continued to rove through mid May. Whiskers In May the four males joined the Whiskers. The small group was down to just eight members, five males and three females. Rather than chase the rovers away, the entire group submitted to them, making it easy for Rufio and the other males to join the group. Being the oldest of all of the males, Snowy easily established dominance over his brothers as well as the natel males beside Enili. Rufio didn't challange him untill in November when Rufio ousted Snowy and became the dominant male, however the former dominant female Enili had died. The Whiskers went several months without a clear dominant female. The two remaining females Swift and Pe'ahi shared the role, until Pe'ahi established dominance beside Rufio. Rufio remained dominant for several months but the group struggled to keep its numbers up and bring litters through. in October 2014, Rufio lost dominace to Brea. Rufio stayed in the Whiskers for a year, spending the majority of his time roving. Rufio eventually left the group with Snowy in November 2015. They were never reported to have joined another group, so it is presumed that they were Last Seen. Links Lazuli Mobh Cave Men Mob Whiskers Mob Dikkop JaXX Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Cave Men meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats